Star Wars: The fiery Wrath of the Dark Side
by Captain Crow
Summary: A group of friends are new at the jedi academy as, young, untrained jedi's. They must go through life making the decisions that one day, could influence the galxy. As they train and become stronger, a new threat arises. A new sith lord. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

Ha! I am such an idea stealer! If your angry about this, HogwartShinobi, let me know.

This is a fanfic about StarWars. I know I know, I am a nerd. But it revolves around a group of friends,

training to become jedi's at the jedi academy. They must make decisions that in the long run could influence the galxy. Dark or Light? Shall I kill this beggar for talking to me? Or Should I let him go with a few credits? Should I go to Tatooine, Korriban, Kamino, Manaan, or Kashyyyk? Should I eat Tacos or Burritos? You pick! Leave me a review on this chappy with your name and or nickname, age, and personality, and I might put you in. I will put you in if your a friend of mine, so theres a definitive answer for ya. Each Chapter ends with an important choice at least one person has to make, review the chapter and tell me what your character would do. Thanks for listening.

Your favorite author,

UndeadMinion

Name(optional):

Nickname:

Age:

Personality:

Have a good day, and may the force be with you.


	2. Class

Hello everyone! Now, when you read this, you'll find that only I'm in it, and my name or character is Gene Starwind….maybe a friend or two will be in it too, that's cuz I screwed up a bit in the description, when you leave your name, instead, leave your desired Star Wars like name…. Thank you for your time.

Chapter one

"Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning Master Ki-Adi-Mundi." The class chanted in unison. They all stared at the man standing at the front of the room. He had light brown hair, and a very large forehead. Despite these alien abnormalities, he had a kind, warm face. He smiled as the class replied.

"Today we have a special guest. He is coming in to gauge your force abilities, and train you with your lightsabers." The class grinned and looked at one another. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi read the looks of anticipation on their faces. "Now class, you know you won't be able to customize your lightsabers until you're at least 13 years of age. That means you have to reach the Padawan level, and become an apprentice to a Jedi." The classed groaned.

"Master?" A small brown haired boy spoke up.

"Yes, Gene?"

"Who is the special guest?"

"Ah! Thank you very much for reminding me! You will make a fine Jedi if you keep your head in the game." Gene grinned. The rest of the class glared at him, jealous because he was praised by a member of the Jedi Council. "The guest is a very well known Jedi Master. Class, please welcome Jedi Master Yoda." The class turned their attention to the doors. They slid open, allowing a small green creature with pointed ears to walk in.

"Good morning, students." He said in a deep gurgling voice.

"Good morning Master Yoda." Master Yoda looked back at them, his brown eyes gleaming.

"Happy to see many smiling faces, I am. Today, test your abilities I must. Train with lightsabers, we will." He looked at them, reading their faces, and inevitably, their thoughts and emotions. "I will call you up by your names, ask you to do a demonstration I will. First student, Alkali." The class watched a brown haired girl slowly walk up to the front. She was biting her lower lip, and wringing her hands nervously. She got to the front, and bowed before Master Yoda.

"What is your task for me?"

"I want you to concentrate, and lift this fruit from my hand." He held out an orange colored fruit. Alkali closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Concentrate all energy on fruit, you must." Yoda told her. The class went silent, watching her. Nothing happened, but finally, the fruit held in Master Yoda's hand quivered, and began to shake. Finally, it lifted out of his hand and floated through the air. The class gasped in surprise. Master Yoda nodded his head. "Good, Very good. Take your seat you may.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Alkali took her seat next to Gene. Gene leaned in.

"How was it?" he asked.

"How was what?"

"The Force. How did it feel?"

"I dunno. It felt as if a blanket of energy was draped about me, then, suddenly, it exploded causing the fruit to move."

"A complex thing, the force is." They turned back to Yoda. "It might have felt a little strange, right Alkali?" she nodded. "The force is the power that emanates from every living thing, reflects off of Midichlorians, it does."

"Master? What are 'Midichlorians'?" Gene turned to where the voice came from. His friend, Suri Kabel sat looking at Master Yoda, her dark green eyes reflecting the window light. Suri had long black hair, so she kept it up in a ponytail, one small lock, though, draped down along the side of her face.

"Excellent question, Suri." He said, turning to her. "Midichlorians are microscopic bacteria in your bloodstream. They're what gives a Jedi his or her powers."

Gene watched as on by one, every student tried their hand at the Force. He waited until finally it was his turn. He went up and got the fruit to float immediately. Master Yoda was impressed.

"Good job. An excellent Jedi, you will make." Gene put his smug half-grin on as he walked back to his seat. Alkali turned to him.

"Good show, Gene. Just don't get too high and mighty. There are future siths around here that would take that as a challenge." Gene turned to the back of the class. A pale skinned, black haired boy sat in the corner glaring at him. Alkali was looking at the boy too. "Just take Victor Sadow over there. He's the last ancestor in the bloodline of Naga Sadow."

"Naga Sadow? Master Jinn told me that he was the most powerful sith ever to exist." Alkali turned to him with one eyebrow raised.

"Master Jinn? You mean Qui-Gon's father, right?"

"Yes. I wonder where Qui-Gon is now." Gene thought aloud, thinking of the 20 year old Padawan.

"Last I heard of him, he went on some diplomatic mission to Onderon. Or was it Alderaan? I forget." Gene turned to his forgetful friend, who sat, biting her thumb nail, pondering the question. Ki-Adi-Mundi stepped up to the front of the class.

"It seems that we're out of time. Everyone, thank Master Yoda for coming."

"Thank you Master Yoda." They chanted. Yoda grinned.

"A pleasure, it was, to come and aid my students in their life journey to become Jedi."

The class remained silent until he hobbled out of the room.

"Master Ki-Adi-Mundi?" Gene said turning to the front of the class yet again.

"Yes, what is it, Mr. Starwind?" he asked, looking up from his papers.

"Weren't we supposed to train with lightsabers today?"

"We were, but the force training took longer than anticipated. We shall train tomorrow." Gene nodded in response. "Now, off to break with you." Gene got up and met with his friends in the hallway. They were walking, rather peacefully, outside when a voice rang out.

"Hey Starwind!" they turned to see Victor chasing after them. "Impressive performance back there."

"What do you want, Victor?" Alkali asked him, rather menacingly.

"A fight. A fight between me and Gene there. This shall prove who the better Jedi is."

"Victor, the rules of the council specifically forbid fighting between students." Gene said, warning him.

"Fine, don't take the challenge, ya big Mynock." Gene, knowing that mynocks are creatures that feed off of waste and power from star cruisers, took this offensively. He was about to throw back a retort when Suri stepped in.

"Oh, he'll be there, and he'll kick your butt from here to Tattooine!" Victor grinned.

"That's what I thought." He then walked away, into the shadows. Suri turned to Gene.

"Don't worry. I got your back." Gene looked at her.

"Gee… thanks."


	3. The fight, and fall of Victor

Right. I know I know. It's been forever since I updated. Hope your patience has paid off.

Chapter 2

Section 1

Gene went back to his dormitory, the entire ordeal about the fight still dwelling on his mind. He sighed.

"What am I going to do?"

"Best not panic." Said a voice from the shadows. Gene jumped.

"Who's there?!"

"Don't be so jumpy." Said yet another voice from behind him. Two people stepped from the shadows. Gene immediately recognized them as his roommates, Cam, and Skie.

"I wouldn't be so damn jumpy if you two would stop sneaking up on me out of the shadows!" Cam grinned.

"It seems we've touched a nerve, Skie." Skie punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't antagonize the boy; he's got enough on his mind as it is." Cam gave her a sarcastic look, "So this Sadow kid, picking fights again, huh?" Gene looked confused.

"Err…. Again?" he asked.

"Yeah." Cam piped up, "He picked a fight with me 'bout a year back, actually."

"Well?" Gene said looking to him.

"Err…. Well what?"

"What was the turnout, ya prat?!"

"Oh! Yeah, he handed my ass to me on a silver platter." Skie gave Cam an angry look.

"Thanks for filling me with confidence." Replied Gene sarcastically.

"Well I didn't come here to make you confident; I came to warn you that he fights dirty." Gene gave him a look as if asking: ""Meaning?". Cam sighed knowing what he meant. "Meaning, he'll have a couple of cronies ready to intervene violently if he begins to lose, or, if worse comes to worse, he'll draw a weapon." Skie snorted.

"I didn't see him draw a weapon on you."

"Well he did! Maybe you weren't paying enough attention!"

"What'd he use?" Gene asked, attempting to avoid an argument this late.

"A Vulcar Shock Stick." Gene raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"Really? They're 'sposed to be very rare." Skie looked to him.

"Well you do have to keep in mind the factor that he comes from a rich family." Cam looked at her.

"Exactly. He stunned me, then his friends jumped in and finished the job." A deep, drawling voice rang out from the end of the hallway.

"You children should be in bed." They turned to see who it was. They recognized him immediately, due to his graying hair and beard.

"Yes sir, Professor Dooku." He grinned, showing his yellowed teeth.

"Very good. I would truly hate to report you three." He turned and walked away. Cam, Gene, and Skie turned and headed to their dormitory. Cam spoke up, stifling laughter.

"That man is going to turn evil, I swear."

Chapter 2

Section 2

That next morning, Gene and the others, meaning, Suri, Alkali, Cam, and Skie all headed down to class, only to find that classes had been canceled.

"Damn. I wanted to use my lightsaber today." They turned to the voice. Gene's friend Chey stood there staring at the sign with an angry look on her face.

"Good morning to you too." Gene told her sarcastically.

"Oh, err… hello, Gene." She eyed his group. "Are you going to introduce me, or just stand there with your mouth open?" Gene shook his head.

"Oh! Yes, of course." He pointed to them, one by one, saying their names as he went, "This one here is Suri, this is Skie," he said pointing to the brassy haired girl, "this is Cam," pointing to the long, black haired boy, "and this is Alkali. Everyone, this is Chey I've known her since I first arrived. The reddish-brown haired girl nodded.

"Gene," she said turning to him, "I heard from a certain source, that you have a fight this afternoon."

"You've heard correctly, I suppose."

"Mind if I watch?" Gene raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see why not, but I'd prefer a better phrase that you would ask."

"Alright, see you at the fight!" she walked off towards the commons. The others stood in silence, until Suri broke the silence.

"She's a bit crazy, isn't she?" Gene looked at her.

"You tell me…"

Chapter 2

Section 3

The Fight

Gene stepped outside. The sun shined in his eyes, he shielded them, and looked around. Cam stepped out.

"Any sign of that coward?"

"Not yet." Gene heaved a sigh. Alkali stood behind Cam.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Gene." Gene appreciated his friend's attempts at comforting him. A drawling voice rang out from across the courtyard.

"Nice to see you had the courage to show your ugly mug, Starwind." They all turned in unison. Victors pale face gleamed in the afternoon sun.

"I could say the same to you, Victor."

"I see you brought your gang of Bantha Fodder." Gene's friends started for him. Gene held his hand up to calm them.

"Don't bring them into this, your quarrel is with me." Victor grinned.

"Very well. Let's end this, once and for all." Gene grinned.

"Let's." he focused his energy, and leaped high into the air, landing in front of Victor, who wore an astonished face.

"H-how did you do that?!" Gene punched his stomach. Victor fell to the ground coughing.

"Never hesitate in battle." Victor tripped him.

"I could say the same to you." Victor stomped on his face. 

Gene felt a crack, and knew his nose was broken. Ignoring the pain, he stood up and ran at Sadow. Sadow threw a punch, Gene dodged to the left, and gave him an uppercut to the jaw, and a right hook to the cheek. His friends cheered him on. Victor, whose face was swelling rapidly, threw another punch. Gene caught it in his hand, and began twisting Victor's wrist. Victor sank to his knees, struggling to relax Gene's grip. Realizing that his efforts were in vain, Victor drew his lightsaber, and swung at Gene's arm. . Gene screamed in pain, holding the stump where his arm used to be. His friends yelled.

"Get back here, you little sneaky coward!" the charged at him. Victor's face turned even paler, realizing what he did. He quickly discarded his lightsaber, and ran from the Jedi Temple. Skie ran to his side.

"Gene! GENE!" the others joined. "I can feel a pulse, he's in shock, get to the medical bay, now." They picked him up together, and carried him back inside.


End file.
